Mutants at the Movies
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Jean, Scott, and the X-Gang go see the new Sin City movie at the theatre. Pop culture references, in-movie commentary and Wolverine remarks, ahoy!


**Mutants at the Movies**

"Hey Jean, what's the name of this movie we're going to?" Lorna asked as she, Jean, Scott and the X-Gang were in line at the movie theatre on a Monday afternoon.

"Sin City: A Dame to Kill For, the biggest sequel to the best graphic novel ever!" Jean exclaimed, excitedly panting over the poster of Mickey Rourke as the fan-favourite character Marv

"Eh, I'm not so sure about this, Jean. You know Jubilee's only a teenager, and that R-rated stuff is a bit… unpleasant." Logan warned as Jean scoffed in disgust. "Oh suck it up Logan. Jubilee is a big girl now, she can handle herself. Now c'mon, let's go get seated." Jean ordered, everyone getting their sodas and popcorn

"Ooh! Can we see it in 3-D?" Bobby asked. "No. Those damn 3-D doohickeys are so dang expensive these days. Back in my day, we had regular good ol' screen vision!" Magneto rambled, gibbering like Abe from the Simpsons.

"Wow, nice digs! Do these seats come with the recliner?" Pyro commented as he rubbed the leather seat as Jean munched popcorn excitedly. Just then, the lights dimmed and the previews started.

"Oh goody; I just **adore** the coming attractions that they show **before** the film!" Jean ecstatically commented, her grin widening as she awaited the main attraction whilst Scott moved a bit closer.

"Yeesh, that movie with the creepy doll looks like crap." Logan grimaced, Jean nodding. "Yeah, I've seen worse. Hell, that stupid Amityville Horror remake back in '05 sucked." Longshot replied

"They're doing a reboot on Amityville Horror." Valerie Cooper piped up. "Oh great. I'm not wasting my annual salary on that." Longshot commented

"Nah, I don't give a hoot about the Annie remake." Logan snorted after a few minutes. An insulted Storm slapped him up the head.

"I **love** that musical! And it has my crush Jamie Foxx! We're going to that on Christmas Day whether you like it or not!" Storm hissed as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Now why the heck would they release Into the Woods? Doesn't it seem a little… creepy?" Scott wondered as Emma shrugged. "I dunno, I think that wolf looks cute, though." Dazzler commented

"Cute? Alison, that's the **Big Bad Wolf**, for crying out loud! Plus, it's Johnny Depp playing as said wolf! Think of the acting choices!" Scott hissed

"Oh for God's sakes, it's Johnny Depp for crying out loud! How bad can it be?" Rogue asked harshly before loudly slurping her diet soda.

"Obviously we'll need to make several rest stops after this." Peter piped up as Scott nodded, before the film finally began. "Ok shhh, here it is." Jean whispered, leaning forward as the opening title appeared.

For the rest of the film, the X-Men were amazed. Jean laughed during the film's humorous moments, Jean cried when she discovered that John Hartigan committed suicide, Jean and Scott huddled together during the climactic fight scene at the mansion and everyone cheered when the hero Dwight McCarthy shot the villainous Ava Lord and nearly **everyone** went wild when Nancy Callahan finally, **finally** killed the even more repulsive Senator Roark.

"Wow, now **that** was a movie! It had everything; action, humor, romance, guns, girls, explosions, thrills… it was glorious!" Bobby commented as they exited the theatre. "I almost jizzed in my pants because Johnny looked so sexy!" Selene added, Emma recoiling. "Selene, honey… a little too much info." Emma piped up

"Yeah, and don't forget who convinced everyone to see it." Jean teased as Scott playfully rubbed her red hair.

"Hey, that one fat mob boss kinda reminded me of Kingpin." Pyro piped up. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance. Both are bald, obese, criminal masterminds… except Kingpin doesn't have all those wrinkles on his face." Logan added

"You know who that Ava chick reminded me of?" Kurt asked. "Who?" Jean wondered. "Take a wild guess." Scott deadpanned

"Mystique." Betsy answered. "Bingo!" Warren exclaimed, adding, "Man, that movie was **great!** We should totally see it again!"

"We'll do that when it comes out on DVD. Now c'mon, let's go to the hotel. It's getting late out." Jean ordered, as everyone got into the X-Limo.

"I'm just gonna curl up next to Jeannie here and take a little siesta. Wake me when we get to the hotel." Selene yawned, placing her head down on Jean's lap as she snored

"Man, that Marv guy was just awesome at the movie! Heck, he kinda reminds me of you, Logan!" Pyro added, Logan acknowledging. "Yeah, I guess you're right, firebug. Marv and I do possess some neat fighting skills. But ain't nobody and I mean **nobody** knows more battle prowess than the Wolverine!" Logan exclaimed

"I'll drink to that." Scott deadpanned, opening up a can of ginger ale.


End file.
